


around the lake tonight by my side

by digitalis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalis/pseuds/digitalis





	

Why are you freaks missing the point so badly? Do you have any sense of empathy?


End file.
